pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Storybook
Elizabeth Storybook is the main protagonist of Pokémon Storybook. She is a Pokémon Trainer from Hau'oli City. Like how Ash always returns to Kanto before going to a new region, Elizabeth always returns to Alola before visiting a new region. She's also a Gym Leader of the Enchanted Gym. She is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. In the future, Elizabeth becomes the Gym Leader of the Enchanted Gym. Appearance Elizabeth is a fair skinned girl who seems to have a preference for things that are rainbow coloured. Her hair is rainbow and she is usually depicted wearing a pink yukata, a type of kimono. She has the ability to transform into any Pokémon, and can also change her voice. She will be automatically restored to full health once she turns back into a human. She later became a master at imitating voices with help from Ultra. She is also immortal and cannot die. Her hair is revealed to be naturally curly and resembles Merida's, but often straightens it. She has stated that her Rotom helps her power the flat iron. Like most Trainers from the Alola region, Elizabeth has a Z-power ring and takes it to other regions outside Alola. Often other people ask what it is, along with the Pokédex that is inhabited by Rotom. In Elizabeth’s Nightmare, she takes on a much creepier appearance. On her back, she wears a dark purple backpack with all her stuff in it, such as Pokémon food, blankets, and medicine for certain Pokémon. On her right shoulder, she has a small yellow satchel to carry Dragonet in. Abilities Intelix gave her these abilities as a thanks for saving her Pokémon from Hunter J. * Pokémon Transform: Elizabeth can transform into any Pokémon for an unlimited amount of time, but can't change her voice. This is indicated in episodes with "Elizabeth/(Pokémon)." * Reproductive manipulation: Elizabeth can create new organisms, such as Pokémon, by removing an egg and sperm from a male and female with a Psychic-like effect and then combining them. She can choose to either destroy or keep the resulting organism. However, when doing it just for demonstration, she usually destroys it. The cells are greatly enlarged and float in the air when doing this. * Voice imitation: She can almost perfectly imitate anybody's voice. Weaknesses/Flaws * Elizabeth can't naturally change her voice when transforming. She instead uses voice impressions. * She is terrified of Yungoos and Gumshoos and runs away screaming from them. If there's one of these Pokémon nearby, she'll flat out refuse to go near them. * She is easily distracted and can easily get so focused on one thing, such as Rotom, that she forgets what's going on. * She cannot produce a new Pokémon out of thin air. She has to have the "materials" from two Pokémon. * She has trouble making friends and is antisocial because she prefers Pokémon more than people. * She is very overprotective of her Pokémon and has a crying fit if even one gets injured. She appears to have attachment disorder and OCD. She may also be a sociopath. * Elizabeth treats Rotom and Dragonet as her pets and spoils them unlike any other Pokémon she has. She even confirmed that Dragonet is ''her pet. She is so attached to them that she says she would be depressed for the rest of her life if they disappeared and cherishes them so much she doesn't even let them battle. * She can't age as a result of the series's floating timeline, but can still die from other means. Pokémon Elizabeth seems to have a special prefence for small Pokémon that float in the air. Most of her Pokémon have this characteristic. She says she likes small Pokémon because they're easy to take care of, but acknowledges that they're often fussy, energetic crybabies (like Rotom) Although the Enchanted Gym uses both Ghost and Fairy Pokémon, Elizabeth personally prefers Fairy-type Pokémon and thus the majority of her Pokémon are Fairy-types. Always on hand As mentioned in ''Cooking Up a Bounsweet Story!, she works as an assistant in the Hau'oli City Pokémon Center, and thus knows how to diagnose and treat Pokémon. Character Elizabeth is a very caring and kind person, no doubt. She loves all of her Pokémon, particularly Rotom and Dragonet, and is incredibly protective of them. If one of them is in danger, she will do anything she can to protect them, such as getting stolen by Team Rocket although she isn't great at keeping them from stealing her Pokémon. Villanous teams, who often make Pokémon fight to exhaustion, never show them a drop of respect, keep them in cages, and use them as tools for battling, are a sharp contrast to Elizabeth and her Rotom, who she treats as her best friend and carries in her arms, instead of in its Poké ball, because of its own preference. All of her Pokémon are walking Pokémon and tag along behind her, and never go in their Poké balls since she believes it's cruel to confine a Pokémon like that against their will. Unfortunately, she is often bullied and made fun of by other Trainers because of this. On several occasions, she was even physically assaulted. However, she will recall them if they aren't small, if the Pokémon is a water-bound species, of if she is in a tight space and can't have eight Pokémon out at once. In these cases, she only has Rotom as her walking Pokémon. Elizabeth is extremely afraid of Yungoos and runs away screaming from them as soon as she sees one, and this also applies to Gumshoos. When it is time to say goodbye to a friend for one reason or another, she often has great difficulty letting them go, such as when she had to release her Cinccino, who was one of her closest friends. As a Gym leader, she gives challengers who defeat her the Specter Badge. Her two sisters, Lele and Anna, fill in when she is away. Starting in Johto, Elizabeth's main enemies are a group of 3 unnamed bullies (usually referred to as simply "the bullies") who follow her around and taunt her due to her preference of not keeping Pokémon in Poké balls. These bullies usually accuse her of babying them, especially Rotom since she carries it around, and say that she looks like a walking circus/zoo. Her other enemies are Gus and Gloria, two Team Skull grunts who want to steal Rotom (and always fail). After meeting the Living Objects from Goiky, Elizabeth has met another enemy: Golf Ball. She has been described as antisocial due to her interacting with her Pokémon far more than with people. When her mom died, she mentioned it was nowhere near what she would have felt if Rotom or Dragonet died, since she is closer with these two Pokémon than any human, even her mom. After hearing the story of the creation of the Humanoid Objects, Elizabeth has PTSD-induced visions of the objects being deformed, even though she was never there. However, one of her most obvious flaws is her clingy attachment to Rotom and Dragonet. She confirmed that she spoils Dragonet like a baby and treats her like a pet because she is ''her pet. She cherishes these two Pokémon so much that she rarely even lets them battle and insists on treating them like babies. But luckily for her, they don't mind. '''In Super Smash Kids' Alternate Colors * Her outfit in her photo instead of her pink yukata Relationships Josie Adams She appears to be good friends with Josie understanding her pain, Josie mentions she had to let her Electrode go, so it can protect the Power Plant from future attacks and being its generator for the town, because Team Rocket disrupted it. Making Elizabeth's hatred to Team Rocket even stronger. In Josie's Special Delivery, Josie gives Elizabeth a Pokémon egg that she found in Lush Jungle. She then decides to travel with her. Rotom Rotom is her best friend and the two are nearly inseparable. They've always looked out for each other, and defended one another, showing how close their bond is. While they had a rough start due to Rotom initially being afraid of humans, it warmed up to her and they quickly became friends. She has been heavily criticized for treating Rotom like a baby, but as she says, she only treats it like a baby because it acts like one ( crying, being shy, getting easily upset, sleeping a lot, etc.) Gordon Ultra She and Ultra get along alright, but Elizabeth does not approve of Ultra’s care of his Pokémon. But she must also be careful not to tick him off because he has severe anger issues. However, ever since Ultra changed his ways, the two have become close friends. Finny Finny views Elizabeth as her new parent/guardian and Elizabeth saved her from her emotionally destroyed mother. Pie (Object) Elizabeth was freaked out about seeing Pie. Glorysia Melody Dragonet Elizabeth and Dragonet have a very close relationship similar to the one between her and Rotom. Dragonet initially kept her distance and didn't trust her, but warmed up to her after she defended her from a Flash Cannon attack. She technically does not own Dragonet, but she's responsible for her and travels with her as if she owned her. She says she loves her so much and wouldn't let anything happen to her. She also considers her one of her Pokémon. Dragonet is usually seen riding on Elizabeth's head, but sometimes rides on her shoulder if Manaphy or Phione is not currently sitting on it. She also sometimes is carried in her arms if Rotom isn't currently whining about not being in her arms. While at school, she normally keeps her in her satchel due to her being rather shy. Cinccino Cinccino, as a Minccino, was the first Pokémon that Elizabeth ever hatched. She instantly bonded with it and the two of them were very close like she now is with Rotom and Dragonet. When Elizabeth left Cinccino in the Minccino Paradise to guard other Minccino, this event left her very upset, and this has never completely subsided. She mentions that even today, she still feels a little bit empty without the Pokémon she always treated as her baby. Dratini Elizabeth is rather annoyed by Dratini's habit of swearing, even though she swears herself. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) She will attempt to kill the player, being the final obstacle. After her Pokémon and friends tried to kill the player and failed, she comes out to deal with them herself. In Elizabeth’s Nightmare Elizabeth is the first character active. She moves around the house and the player must use the tracker to keep up with her location. If they open a door to a room she is in, they will be jumpscared. Gallery Elizabeth and Dragonet.jpeg|With Bubbles Elizabeth Storybook.png|Elizabeth's Full view Snapped arm.png|Elizabeth holding her left arm after Ninja Dragonet (Storybook) painfully twisted and snapped it. Trivia * She is heavily based on Rainbow Dash * Johto is the only region where all of Elizabeth's Pokémon she obtains in the region (not counting Rotom, Manaphy and Phione, who are always with her) have their Abilites confirmed. * Her being extremely attached to Rotom and Dragonet and vice versa has led some people to believe she might have attachment disorder or OCD. * She is left-handed. This is the opposite of Rotom and Dragonet, who are both right-armed and right-finned, respectively. Manaphy and Phione are both ambidextrous. * Although nobody except Rotom, Dragonet, Manaphy, Phione, and Basketball knows this, she is HIV-positive. She has appointments every 6 months, and was born with it. Category:Protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Trainers Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fairy-type Trainers Category:Ghost-type Trainers Category:Fictional characters Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Characters from Alola Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Immortal Category:Young Category:Heroes from Storybook Series Category:Antagonists in FNAF Games Category:Antisocials Category:Sociopaths